The New Rule
by LiveoW88
Summary: Marriage Law fic. ONESHOT. Ministry of Magic mengumumkan hukum perkawinan untuk menjadikan dunia sihir yang bersatu dan damai. Sayangnya setiap penyihir sudah dipasangkan dengan penyihir lainnya untuk menikah. Hermione merasa bahwa dia adalah penyihir paling sial di dunia karena harus menikah dengan Draco Malfoy. (SMUT!MATURE! You've been warned)
**Disclaimer : Harry Potter itu punya J.K. Rowling seorang.
**

 **A/n : MARRIAGE LAW! ONESHOT! MATURE! You've been warned.**

* * *

" _Apa_?!" Teriak Hermione dan Dean Thomas bersamaan.

Kingsley menghela napas, "Kenapa semuanya selalu mengucapkan itu setiap kali aku membaca kalimat ini?"

"Peraturan baru ini gila! Masa aku harus melakukan _sex_ dengan orang asing?!" Protes Dean.

"Mr. Thomas, _orang asing_ kata mu itu adalah istrimu, dan ya, kau harus _berhubungan_ dengan Miss Greengrass nanti agar menjadikan perjanjian ini sah."

"Pffftt... Bukankah janji pernikahan sudah cukup untuk dibilang sah?"

"Sayangnya, bukan dengan ikrar pernikahan sihir itu bekerja."

"Kalau aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan Astoria Greengrass, bagaimana?" Tanya Dean dengan nada kesal.

"Kau akan dikeluarkan dari dunia sihir." Jawab Kingsley tenang.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku tidak tau peraturan yang satu ini?!" Sambar Hermione yang dari tadi lupa menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Ia baru saja masuk ke kantor Kingsley Shacklebolt untuk mengantarkan berkas- berkas laporan _aurors_ langsung mendengar kalimat mengejutkan dari ketua menteri sihir tersebut dengan Dean yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Oh, Hermione, kukira kau sudah tau peraturannya" kata Kingsley.

"Well, ya, aku tahu kalau aku harus sudah memberikan keturunan dalam waktu 12 bulan tapi aku _tidak_ tahu kalau aku harus melakukan _sex_ dengan suami baruku dalam waktu _satu minggu_!" Warna wajah Hermione merah padam karena amarah.

" _Merlin_ , Hermione! Kau seharusnya melihat dengan teliti isi kontrak pernikahan ini. Dan lebih parah lagi, seingatku kau menikah dengan Mr. Malfoy 6 hari yang lalu. Oh, Hermione, kau harus cepat bertindak kalau tidak ingatanmu akan dihapus besok."

"Oh, tidak, ini pasti lelucon!" Kata Hermione sambil membanting berkas- berkas yang ada di tangannya ke meja Kingsley.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya Kingsley tajam.

Dean hanya memberikan ekspresi prihatin kepada Hermione, mengetahui teman asramanya itu yang sial harus menikahi Malfoy.

Hermione menahan tangis. Ini sudah terlalu parah. Menikah dengan musuhmu saja sudah parah, harus mempunyai anak dengan Malfoy sudah membuat Hermione putus asa akan masa depannya, tapi yang satu ini membuat Hermione ingin meledak. _Terlalu cepat_ , pikirnya. Ia harus melakukan sex dengan Malfoy malam ini atau ia akan meninggalkan dunia sihir keesokan harinya.

 _Si tolol itu! Kenapa selama ini dia tidak memberitahuku? Aku tidak siap untuk melakukannya malam ini!_ , Pikir Hermione.

Setelah perang Hermione pikir dunia sihir pun akan damai. Dan begitulah kejadiannya. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione ditawarkan untuk menjadi Auror namun Hermione menolak, ia lebih baik bekerja di belakang meja daripada harus berhadapan dengan penyihir hitam lainnya. Sudah cukup akan traumanya akibat disiksa oleh Bellatrix Lestrange di Malfoy Manor. Ironis sekali, pikirnya, di tempat ia disiksa, disitu juga ia akan tinggal selamanya.

Lalu datanglah peraturan sihir baru, yaitu hukum perkawinan; dimana setiap penyihir umur 17- 35 tahun yang belum menikah wajib mengikuti hukum ini. Setiap penyihir akan dipasangkan dengan penyihir lainnya dengan sihir perjodohan yang bisa menyocokkan pasangan hingga 98%. Intinya, jika sihir itu menyocokkan mu dengan seorang penyihir lainnya, kemungkinan besar penyihir tersebut adalah _soul mate_ mu. Peraturan ini dikeluarkan dengan alasan untuk menghapus prasangka akan darah; muggle born, half-blood, maupun Pureblood.

Ron dipasangkan dengan Pansy Parkinson dan sudah menikah 2 minggu yang lalu. Sedangkan Harry, adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia menurut Hermione. Dari kecil ia terselamatkan dari kematian, terselamatkan dari Voldemort, lalu ia menjadi pemain quidditch termuda pertama selama seabad ini, ia juga sanggup mengalahkan penyihir yang luar biasa kuatnya di umur 18 tahun dan menjadi pahlawan dunia sihir. Lalu Harry juga menikahi pacarnya yang sangat ia cintai, Ginny Weasley.

Hermione? Ia dipasangkan dengan Draco Malfoy! Orang yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dari awal memasuki Hogwarts. Orang pertama yang mengatainya Mudblood. Orang ia tampar tepat dimuka saat tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts. Orang yang selalu mengganggunya dan teman- temannya. Seorang _Death Eater_.

Namun Hermione tahu bahwa Malfoy tidak sama dengan Death Eater lainnya. Malfoy sempat diancam dipenjara di Azkaban akibat bukti tanda kegelapan di tangan kirinya, namun Harry membelanya, Harry mengatakan bahwa ia ada disini juga atas bantuan Malfoy yang tidak memberikan identitas Harry kepada Bellatrix saat mereka dibawa ke Malfoy Manor malam itu, padahal Malfoy tahu betul bahwa itu adalah Harry Potter yang terkena mantra perubah wajah. Andaikan Malfoy memberitahu identitas Harry, Bellatrix pasti langsung membunuhnya. Draco pun selamat dari jeratan penjara, bahkan ia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai healer di St. Mungo's, dan ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Harry karena itu.

Hermione tidak menyangka semakin lama, ia merasa nyaman bersama Malfoy. Hermione mulai menghargai suaminya itu waktu mereka mendiskusikan rencana pernikahan mereka, Malfoy sangatlah sopan. Sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka, Mlafoy juga meminta maaf atas semua yang pernah ia lakukan di sekolah kepada Hermione yang langsung mengampuninya.

Malfoy juga bersikap _gentle_ kepadanya, dan yang paling Hermione hargai adalah; Malfoy memperlakukan Hermione seperti istrinya, bukan orang yang hanya menumpang nama di kontrak pernikahannya.

Malfoy selalu mengantar dan menjemput Hermione kerja, jika Hermione lembur, Malfoy lah yang membuat makan malam. Malfoy juga tidak sering keluar rumah seperti orang yang tidak betah dengan istri barunya.

Lalu Hermione kembali ke kenyataan. Kingsley menatap Hermione dengan tatapan peringatan. Hermione hanya menghela napas dan langsung keluar ruangan. Seharian itu ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan konsen, yang ada dipikirannya adalah apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti malam dengan suaminya, Draco Malfoy.

。。。

Sudah jam 10 malam, Draco juga belum pulang dari St. Mungo's.

Hermione menatap cermin di hadapannya. Ia menggunakan gaun tidur yang tipis dan rambut yang diurai, wajahnya merona merah karena masih panik memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

Terdengar suara api floo berkobar dari perapian ruang keluarga, yang menandakan Draco sudah dirumah. Jantung Hermione langsung berdetak kencang sekali.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka, Draco masuk sambil mengendorkan dasinya dan melempar jubahnya ke sofa. Saat ia melihat Hermione yang berdiri kaku di depan cermin menggunakan gaun tidur tipis, Draco berdeham, "uhm, Granger, kau sudah makan malam?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk masih tidak mau menghadap suaminya.

Malfoy merasa ada yang tidak beres, "Okay, Granger, kau menakutiku! pertama, kenapa kau malam- malam begini berdiri seperti patung di depan cermin begitu? Kedua, kenapa tumben sekali kau memakai gaun tidur tembus pandang itu, well... Itu terlihat bagus padamu aku tidak akan menyangkalnya-"

"Oh diam, Malfoy! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Hermione memotongnya dan akhirnya berbalik badan, menghadap suaminya.

Draco masih kagum melihat tubuh Hermione dengan gaun tembus pandang itu, namun matanya akhirnya menemukan wajah istrinya dan bertanya balik, "huh? Memberitahumu apa?"

"Ugh! Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Malfoy! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kita harus... Harus... Harus melakukan itu dalam waktu satu minggu! Kau sadar tidak, sih, kalau malam ini adalah _deadline_ nya! Besok kita akan diusir dari dunia sihir!"

Draco menyeringai mengejek, "Oh? Granger coba jelaskan apa yang kau maksud _'itu'_?"

Hermione langsung menggerutu, "Ugh! Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan tupai albino ini?! Maksudku adalah kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kita harus melakukan apa yang dilakukan semua pengantin pada malam pertama!"

"Hey, kau jangan mengandalkan orang untuk memberi tahumu! Oh, dan stop memanggilku _tupai albino_! dasar rambut keribo jelek"

"Kau tidak sadar _hari ini_ adalah hari terakhir!"

"Well, aku ingat saja, makanya aku berencana memberitahumu sekarang, lagipula kau kan ada di situ saat Kingsley membaca peraturannya!"

"Aku mana bisa fokus saat itu? Aku sedang stress memikirkan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan mu!"

Draco hanya terdiam, agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Hermione. Apakah dia seburuk itu dimata istrinya?

Hermione menenangkan diri dan bertanya pelan, "Kenapa kau sangat tenang?"

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, "Memang apa yang harus kurisaukan?"

" _Apa yang harus kau risaukan?_ Malfoy, kita tidak akur dari awal kita masuk Hogwarts..."

"Benar"

Hermione tetap melanjutkan, "Kau membenciku! Apalagi kau tahu kalau kau akan melakukan _itu_ denganku..."

Draco menghela napas, "Aku tidak membencimu, Granger."

"Aku juga tidak membencimu, Malfoy. Tapi kita benar- benar di dalam keadaan yang paling tidak..." Mata Hermione melihat jam dan syok, "Oh, tidak, Malfoy, ini sudah larut, kita harus segera... Sebelum tengah malam... Kita... Kita harus..."

"Granger." Draco melangkah mendekati Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita harus..." Kata Hermione terbata-bata sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dengan tangannya di dahinya, ia gemetaran.

"Granger!" Suara Malfoy memperingatinya sehingga Hermione berbalik badan menatap Draco. "Granger, apa kau... kau _pernah_ melakukan ini sebelumnya, kan?"

Hermione menatap Malfoy sedih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggelengkan kepala. Malfoy langsung pucat seketika. Ia akan mengambil keperawanan Hermione.

"Aku kira kau pernah... dengan Weasley." Kata Draco lemah.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan menghembuskan napas tajam, "Ayo kita selesaikan ini, ini juga bukan masalah bes-"

"Granger." Nada Draco masih lemah.

Hermione menggerutu dan menatap Malfoy tajam. "Hentikan itu! Berhenti memanggilku itu! Kau perlu nama lain untuk memanggilku, kau tau, aku bukan Granger lagi! Aku sudah seorang Malfoy, kau juga seorang Malfoy! Ini semakin konyol kalau kita saling memanggil nama belakang yang sama, aneh tidak, sih?"

Draco hanya diam kaku menatapnya, takut bergerak sedikit akan membuat Hermione meledak seperti bom. Ia akhirnya menghela napas, " _Fine_ , aku akan memanggilmu Hermione. Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Draco"

Hermione mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di sisi ranjang, mencoba meredakan kegelisahannya.

Draco merasakan ketidaknyamanan Hermione. Merlin, dia juga gugup, Hermione akan memberikan yang pertamanya kepadanya. Ia pun berjalan pelan mendekati Hermione dan berlutut dihadapannya.

Draco meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di ujung ranjang, di kedua sisi Hermione.

Draco menatap tangan Hermione dan berkata pelan, "Dengar, Hermione. Aku tau aku bersikap jahat atau sering mengerjaimu dan teman-temanmu dulu disekolah, dan... Aku sudah melakukan banyak sekali hal buruk." Iya menelan ludah dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hermione, "Tapi aku tidak melukai wanita. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu-" Ia terpotong akan banyak pikiran yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,"Memang aneh kalau aku memintamu untuk percaya padaku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan padamu, tapi... Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Hermione. Aku bersumpah demi abu ayahku aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Jantung Hermione berdetak kencang sekali sampai ia bisa mendengarnya di telinganya, napasnya juga tidak teratur. Lalu telapak tangan Draco meraih pipinya lalu menyelip ke lehernya dan menarik Hermione kepadanya sampai bibir Draco hampir menyentuh telinganya dan berkata pelan, "Dunia sudah kacau, Hermione. Aku juga kacau. Tapi... Tapi kita akan baik-baik saja, iya kan? Kita akan baik-baik saja bersama, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Itu terdengar seperti janji bagi Hermione. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya di dada Draco dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak sama kencangnya. Draco menarik kepalanya untuk melihat Hermione, Hermione pun menatap balik dan mengangguk.

Draco tersenyum kecil dan menempelkan ciuman lembut di pipi Hermione. Tangan Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan berbisik, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Hermione pun mengangguk lagi.

Draco pun menaikkan kaki Hermione di pahanya dan melepaskan sepatunya, lalu begitu juga dengan kaki sebelahnya.

Hermione merasa bodoh diam seperti itu saja, ia tidak mau Draco melakukan semuanya, Hermione juga ingin memberikan yang terbaik padanya.

Hermione pun membungkukan kepalanya dan mencium Draco tepat di bibir. Draco terkejut akan reaksi Hermione namun menciumnya balik. Draco mencium Hermione satu kali, dua kali, dan ketiga kali, lalu menatap Draco dan berbisik, "Thank you, Draco."

Draco menutup mata lalu menunduk dan mengangguk. Hermione meletakan tangannya di kedua pipi Draco, mengangkat kepalanya lalu menciumnya lagi, Hermione sangat suka dengan cara Draco menciumnya lembut dan polos. Tangannya pun menyelip ke rambut halus Draco yang pirang, tanpa berhenti menciumnya. Hermione terlalu fokus dengan ciumannya sampai tidak tahu kalau Draco sudah membuka bajunya. Hermione melatakkan tangannya di dada Draco yang telanjang. Hermione terkejut merasakan bekas luka besar disitu. Ia pun berhenti mencium Draco dan melihat dada suaminya itu. Ada bekas luka membentang diagonal dari dada sampai ke bawah rusuk Draco.

"I'm sorry" bisik Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione sambil bernapas berat dan menjawab pelan, "Bukan salahmu"

Hermione memang tidak suka dengan perilaku Harry waktu ia mempunya buku ramuan milik the Half-blood Prince. Harry selalu unggul dalam ramuan, namun di dalam buku itu bukan hanya petunjuk-petunjuk untuk meramu, namun ada catatan mantra-mantra yang tidak pernah Hermione ketahui sebelemumnya. Hermione bahkan memarahi Harry saat ia melukai Malfoy dengan Sectumsempra milik Pangeran Berdarah Campuran itu. Perbuatan Harry saat itu keterlaluan, ia melukai seseorang karena buku itu.

Mata Hermione menemukan mata Malfoy lalu menciumnya kembali. Hermione merinding saat tangan Draco mengangkat sedikit gaun tidurnya.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Malfoy dan menariknya untuk naik ke tempat tidur bersamanya. Draco membuka celana panjangnya, dan sekarang Hermione bisa melihat Draco Malfoy hanya memakai boxer.

Draco menggenggam gaun tidur Hermione, dan menatapnya meminta izin. _Semuanya akan baik- baik saja_ , ia mengingatkan dirinya dan mengangguk yakin. Draco pun melpaskan gaun tidur Hermione dengan lihai.

Sekarang mereka hanya dibalut pakaian dalam. Draco mendorong Hermione perlahan ke tempat tidur. Setelah Hermione berbaring, ia merasakan bibir Draco menelusuri dari paha ke perutnya. Hermione berusaha keras untuk menahan desahan. Lalu tangan Draco berada di kedua sisi kepala Hermione. Draco menatap Hermione lembut, napasnya benar-benar tidak teratur.

Hermione menggunakan jarinya untuk menyisir rambut Draco yang menutupi matanya. Hermione bangkit sedikit untuk menciumi alis Draco, lalu ke mata, ke rahangnya lalu akhirnya tiba dimulutnya. Mereka berciuman lama sekali. Draco menggerakan pinggulnya yang sudah berposisi di tengah-tengah kaki Hermione. Hermione membuka matanya lebar sekali saat merasakan ereksi suaminya. Hermione berhenti mencium Draco dan menatapnya. Wajah Draco merona dan Hermione bisa melihat gairah dimatanya. Draco _menginginkan_ Hermione.

Hermione pun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan Draco. Hermione mencium Draco kembali lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya, membuat Draco mendesah diantara ciuman istrinya.

Tangan Draco melingkar ke punggung Hermione dan melipaskan kaitan bra nya. Sekarang tubuh bagian depan Hermione sudah telanjang dan jelas untuk dilihat Draco. Draco menatap pemandangan indah didepannya. Draco melihat Hermione sudah tumbuh besar sekarang, bukan anak- anak lagi. Hermione sudah menjadi wanita. Payudara Hermione bulat dan kencang menambah gairah Draco. Tangan Hermione bergerak untuk menutupi dadanya namun Draco langsung mencium Hermione lembut, "Don't. You're so beautiful Hermione, there's nothing you need to hide from me. Please, trust me."

Hermione pun mencium balik Draco. Tangannya tidak lagi menutupi dadanya, Hermione menarik Draco untuk berbaring di atasnya.

Tangan Draco mengelus perut Hermione, membuat Hermione menggeliat dibawah Draco.

Mulut Draco pun turun ke rahang Hermione, lalu ke lehernya dan akhirnya sampai di dadanya. Hermione mendesah saat merasakan mulut draco di dadanya, mengulum _nipple_ nya yang sudah mengeras itu. Tangan Hermione menjambak rambut Draco membuatnya meringis diantara ciumannya.

Tangan Draco tidak tinggal diam. Dalam sekejap celana dalam Hermione sudah jatuh ke lantai. Draco berhenti menciumi dada Hermione dan menatap istrinya, "Hermione aku harus membuatmu siap, is it okay?"

Hermione hampir tidak mendengar Draco berkata apa karena suara detak jantungnya mengiang-ngiang di kupingnya. Hermione meletakan tangannya di pipi Draco dan berbisik, "I trust you."

Draco tersenyum kecil dan mencium Hermione. Hermione mendesah kedalam mulut Draco saat suaminya itu memasukan satu jari kedalam dirinya. Hermione langsung mencium Draco lebih bergairah dan akhirnya memasukan satu jari lagi. Draco menggerakan kedua jarinya keluar-masuk sampai Hermione basah sekali.

"Draco, please..." Desah Hermione.

Draco berhenti mencium Hermione dan menatapnya, "You're ready, love?"

Hermione menatap Draco dan menjawab tanpa ragu, "Yes"

Draco mengangguk dan mencium hidung Hermione. Draco akhirnya membuka boxernya dan mereka berdua pun telanjang bulat.

Draco memposisikan dirinya ditengah kaki Hermione. Hermione mendesah keras saat merasakan member Draco menyentuh bibir vaginanya.

Draco mencium leher Hermione dan berbisik disitu, "Ini akan sakit pada awalnya, Hermione. Tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kalau kau ingin berhenti bilang saja."

"No. Don't, i want you."

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat istrinya. Draco menemukan rasa ingin tahu dan gairah dimatanya. Draco mengelus pipi Hermione, dan menciumnya,

"Kalau kau merasa sakit, gigit bibirku atau cengkram saja pundakku, okay? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Hermione. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku untuk melakukannya dengan lembut. I'm sorry I'm the one that will take your first." Bisik Draco yang masih sambil menciumi bibir istrinya.

"Don't be Draco. I'm glad you're my first, but i know that you will be my last too. You're my husband after all. And i promise I'll be a good wife for you." Bisik Hermione dengan nada sedih.

Draco menatap Hermione cukup lama dan mengangguk. Draco pun mencium pipi Hermione, lalu mencium bibir Hermione, dan akhirnya mendorong ereksinya masuk kedalam Hermione.

Hermione berteriak kecil dan memancapkan kuku-kukunya di pundak Draco karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, yang bertanda keperawanannya sudah luruh. Draco juga mendesah karena merasakan dirinya diapit oleh dinding vagina Hermione yang erat, "Merlin, Hermione you're so tight"

Draco meyakinkan Hermione dengan membisikan kata kata lembut ke telinganya. Rasa sakit itu pun sudah mereda. Hermione menggoyangkan pinggulnya,memberitahu Draco bahwa ia sudah siap. Draco mendesah karena itu. Akhirnya Draco mulai bergerak pelan. Hermione merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang diberikan suaminya itu. Mereka bedua saling mencium, menjilat, mendorong penuh gairah. Tangan Draco meremas payudara Hermione tanpa melepaskan mulutnya dari bibir Hermione. Hermione tidak berhenti mendesah setiap kali Draco memasukinya.

Setelah mereka mencapai klimaks, Draco langsung jatuh diatas Hermione. Nafas mereka berat dan terengah-engah. Saat Draco berniat untuk bangun, Hermione memeluknya erat sehingga Draco jatuh kembali diatas Hermione dengan posisi Draco masih didalamnya.

"Hermione-"

"Please stay like this" Bisik Hermione memotong Draco.

Draco tersenyum kecil dan menutup matanya lalu mencium leher Hermione, "But I'm heavy"

"I don't care, i like it."

Draco tertawa kecil di leher istrinya sehingga membuat Hermione tersenyum.

Mereka diam seperti itu cukup lama. Hermione mengelus rambut suaminya yang halus itu dan berkata. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco menyeringai tanpa membuka matanya, "Terimakasih buat apa? Telah mengajarkanmu sex?"

Hermione memukul pundak Draco sambil tertawa, "No. Thanks for being my husband"

Seringaian Draco menghilang. Ia diam sebentar dan akhirnya berbisik, "I love you, rambut keribo jelek."

* * *

 **ewh.. haha well let me know what you think! Review ya guyss!**

 **Liveow88**

 **xox**


End file.
